Resistance
by veronique2
Summary: Five years passed, Zero is dealing with the fact and the consequences that he didn’t kill Yuuki and Kaname the moment he had the opportunity. spoilers until chapter 45
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Resistance

**Author:** Kyomine2002  
**Fandom/Pairings:** Vampire Knight, KanamexYuuki, slight ZeroxYuuki, Main Zero

**Genre:** Adventure/Angst/ Horror slight Romance.  
**Rating:** Overall: R

**Thanks to : Dream1789 for her beta ^^**  
**Summary:** Five years passed, Zero is dealing with the fact and the consequences that he didn't kill Yuuki and Kaname the moment he had the opportunity.

**Disclaimer**: Vampire knight only belongs to Matsuri Hino

Chapter one.

Zero suddenly woke up, his breathing ragged. Still unsettled, he wiped at the unconsciously spilt tears which had left tracks on his cheeks. He had dreamed about that faithful day again. The day when finally Kaname was at his mercy. The fight had been long and hard. He had lost so much blood and had been badly wounded, but at this instant he could had killed him. He was about to shoot when Yuuki used her body to shield Kaname.

"Please Zero, stop this madness! We all want to be happy. Why can't you understand that all vampires aren't evil as you think? Why can't you accept the opportunity of peace?"

The young hunter frowned. He saw Yuuki's tears rolling across her cheeks and his heart was hurting at the sight of the girl he loved in cries.

"If you don't move and let me finish him off, I'll kill you with him," he warned.

"Then do it! Kill me and Kaname, and your dream will come true since we are the only two purebloods left. If it's what you want so badly. But make sure you do it for the good reasons and not as a part of revenge because of what Shizuka did to you and your family."

"Shut up, I give you one last chance, you lost of lot of blood too…I won't have any trouble to kill you both" Zero said.

"Zero, listen to me". Stop your hunt for revenge. Shizuka is dead, there's no point for you to continue to be angry and seek revenge against all vampires. I have nothing to do with what she did to you and you want to kill me…What kind of justice is that? Shoot me and Kaname and you will just become a heartless killer!"

Zero wanted to kill all pureblood. It had always been his goal, his reason to survive. He knew everything could end by exterminating them. His mind was screaming to shoot at her and use his vines to rob the last breath of Kaname. But his heart couldn't kill the girl he loved so much. She was his moonlight. He hated the fact she was a pureblood but his love was still strong despite of that very fact. He tried to convince himself he had to kill her, but he'd always known it was an impossible task to accomplish. Why did she have to shield Kaname Kuran with her body. _Why_? That was the only thing he thought as he let go the vines that were catching Kaname.

"Thank you, Zero." Yuuki smiled tenderly

Zero hated himself for his weakness. Yuuki helped Kaname to stand up. The pureblood Kuran glared at Zero.

"What will happen now?" Asked Zero with a harsh tone.

"A new world will begin, a better one," said Yuuki with hope. "My mother's wish will come true".

Kaname took Yuuki's hand.

"Yuuki, you are free to go where you want, with who you want…Don't mind me, I'll work for the peace with Cross and the others."

Zero 's heart stop to beat. Was Kaname Kuran letting go his dear Yuuki? And for him? Yuuki seemed to hesitate.

"I love you Yuuki and I always will," added Kaname "You don't need to decide now. Also to be true I will need you, so much thing happened…But I can understand if you chose to…" He stopped, unable to finish. His eyes were very sad but full of love. Yuuki's heart was lost. She looked at Zero.

"What do you plan to do now, Zero? Will you stay with Cross? Building this new beginning too?"

No matter what was happening, Zero still hated vampires. A world like Kaein Cross wanted to build was against all his beliefs. He didn't want to be a part of this.

"That is too much to ask of me, Yuuki. It's not because I couldn't kill you that I'm on your side now."

Yuuki smiled faded.

"I guess this is where all end then." She said sadly.

"Seems like it," answered a heartbroken Zero. Kaname didn't say anything.

Zero was about to leave when Yuuki asked: "What will you do now? The hunters may not want you…"

"I guess… I don't know… Find a new reason to live." Zero replied.

That had been 5 years ago. He looked at the window; it was the middle of the day. Too soon to wake up and go to work. He stood up from his bed to watch the sun and the blue sky from the window. How much he missed to live during the day. Zero punched the wall with his fist. He felt so guilty. It had all happened because he had been weak. All could have turned out so different if he hadn't been a coward. And now it was a living hell. He wondered what Yuuki was doing now and how she could have let it all happen.

He continued to remember what happened 5 years ago, a week later, after he had parted with Yuuki , Cross, Yagari and the night class members.

Zero stayed an entire week mute in obscurity until he was starving and had to go out to feed. He killed several rabbits. He hated his vampire condition so much. His thoughts turned suicidal instead he decided to go to see some hunters which his family had known in the south. Maybe, he could start to search for a cure. When he arrived there, they were nowhere to be found.

In fact, he soon realised that all the hunters had left the town. He came back with a bad feeling and wanted to talk with Yagari or Cross.

When he entered the Cross Academy, he quickly understood something was wrong. Yuuki and Kaname went (where there) to welcome him.

He had never seen the girl he was still in love with so devastated.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Oh Zero, something terrible happened." She said as tears where brimming, threatening to roll down her cheeks."

"We tried to join you," interrupted Kaname but we didn't know where you were."

"The hunters , they rebelled against us! They attacked us…. The chairman and Yagari died during the fight, protecting Yuuki." stated Kaname.

Zero's heart stopped. He couldn't believe it. During the week he had sheltered with his despair and grief, a war between the hunters and vampires happened. He was so shocked he couldn't think straight.

Two days later he decided to go back to his parent's house. It was the first time he returned there since the night Shizuka came to kill them. He entered in his old room and sat on the bed. He was pale as if he hadn't fed for days. He had just realized there were no other hunters alive in this world. He had searched for survivors, for some who didn't get into that war he missed. He was the last Hunter left. He wondered how this could have happened. In a week….all had died….

Suddenly he heard strange noises coming from the entrance. He went down and as soon as he was there, he was attacked by lethally sharp shards of ice.

Aido was standing in front of him soon joined by Rima, Shiki and the rest of the night class.

"The time has finally come. We have the right to kill you Kiryuu," said Aido.

"The only hunter left, will soon going to join the others in hell," spoke Shiki. Without waiting he shot Zero with a hunter's weapon.

Zero got hit and fell down. He was mad at himself because he had been so careless and he should have understood what happened sooner.

Was he going to die here? He was lying down now, holding his Bloody Rose and again a part of himself turned into vines. He couldn't be defeated right? He had challenged so many purebloods, Shizuka, Rido, Sara…Until he had being able to nearly kill Kaname Kuran. But he was a vampire and the former night class members were attacking him with hunter's weapon. He didn't remembered what happened afterwards. At one point he had lost consciousness. He just woke up in his parents' house entrance, naked, alone and so starving, it was almost driving him crazy.

He took all his father's clothes which were left in the drawer and quickly returned to hide in a cavern he knew and where he had taken refuge before.

He wondered how he had survived and still now, five years later, as he was witnessing the sun disappear in moon's favor. It was soon time to go to his disgusting work. He took a shower put his long dark hair's wig. He was starving for blood again.

"I guess I will have "breakfast" at the park again." He said to himself.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The streets were already crowded. The night and the stars were very beautiful, but the air was cold. As planned he went to the park. He knew a place where some homeless vampires slept. An unlucky one was still asleep in a corner. Before the homeless vampire could react, Zero had drunk all his blood. How much he hated this condition of surviving. But at least he was no longer hungry. He always had refused to drink human's blood and drinking a homeless vampire didn't bring attention.

He took the bus to go at his work. As each "morning" the bus was full of vampires going to work. He hated this new world.

He showed his pass to the security guy.

"Good morning, Jimpachi." He said as every morning with a huge smile.

"Morning Hino," replied the security guy.

"You can call me Ichiru, you know…"

"I know but I want to remain professional…We are not supposed to be friends here. I'll give you some advice, if you want a promotion , stop acting so silly all the time, show some maturity."

"Who said I wanted a promotion?" asked Zero as Ichiru.

"Come on, you don't plan to stay in there for all your life? Don't you won't to become a director someday instead of a mere farmer?"

"You have to study to become a director… Being a farmer is quite good for now."

"You should hurry, Ichiru, or you will be late, and your boss going to be mad at you again." Jimpachi adviced.

"I'll beg her pardon with a hot kiss then."

"Yeah, sure. What a goof you are Ichiru." Jimpachi laughed.

Zero hated to play this role each day but he has no choice if he wanted to start the resistance he was planning to.

A few miles away from there Yuuki woke up. She looked at the empty side of the bed near her.

"He already woke up, as always… He works too much…" She opened the drawer near her and she took the picture of her and Zero from school. Tears rolled down on her cheeks as she remembered when Kaname told her the news five years ago.

"I'm so sorry Yuuki, but Zero killed himself with the Bloody Rose. It seems he shot himself at his parent's house. You can go there if you want but all that is left is the dust of vines. It must have been too hard for him, after losing Yagari and Cross, plus the fact he always had suicide tendency. We should have insisted for him to stay with us."

Yuuki watched the picture sadly. Kaname entered the bedroom and she hid the picture under the sheets.

"How is my dear wife today?"

"Fine. You know, this time I really want to go outside this palace for once. I need to do go out with my children. I want to bring them to an amusement park for once."

"You know you can't. You are a queen, and it's too dangerous. Some humans are not happy with the situation and would try to kill the queen of vampires and her heirs. It could be a golden opportunity for those who are still rebelling."

Yuuki sighed. "I can protect myself. Besides what is the point to me always staying here. It's been years … I feel a prisoner sometimes."

"I promise you: this week end, we are all going to be out," said Kaname.

Yuuki smiled and kissed her husband.

Zero entered the huge room. As each time he had to enter the room he felt sick. Everything had happened so fast he thought. He couldn't stop the guilt from eating at his heart and soul. Everything was his fault. If only he had killed them that day but he had been too weak. His anger, his desire of revenge, his love for Yuuki was all Kaname needed to manipulated so easily. He was Kaname Kuran's toy. The pureblood was a master in manipulation and he, Zero, had been his most important chess piece. As the future king Kaname moved the "lost and blind knight." He was a pawn in the chess game. At the time, he had ignored Kaname's true plan all along. A plan which had held a common goal with his own; to kill all the purebloods. With his help, they were all killed in one way or another. Purebloods themselves fell into the spider web Kuran spined. Only Kaname and Yuuki remained. Soon after, the Council had been erased, the Hunters Association trapped in chaos and then exterminated. Without those threats Kaname became a king. One puissant ruler. There were no more hunters to protect humans. In less than a year, vampires took control of the human world and replaced them. As Yuuri had wished, vampires could live their life like normal people: going to school, laughing, crying….As she had wanted. But he didn't think either Kaien Cross, or she had wished for this.

Zero was so mad at himself. If only he have killed Kaname that day. This mistake was his burden.

"Ichiru, don't forget to feed the A+ blood type groups with more sugar today. We had a huge order from the most important chain of supermarket. They want the A+ blood type to be sweeter, it's much appreciated nowadays." Said his boss.

Zero watched at the hundred humans lying naked on the ground , completely numbs by the drugs they were forced to take. Humans were just life-stock for vampires. He was working at one of the many farms in existence. Yet he wasn't working here to earn money, or even because he had no other choice. No, it was so that he able to access the reproduction department. In Order to reproduce and give birth humans needed to be under less drugs's influence. Zero was planning to help some of them escape. Then he would make them drink his blood, train them, and they would become the new hunters. He wasn't a blind and lost knight anymore. He will lead the Resistance.

END


End file.
